elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Gdzie byłeś podczas Wyłomu Smoka? (Skyrim)
Gdzie byłeś podczas Wyłomu Smoka? – książka opisująca zeznania świadków Wypaczenia na Zachodzie będącym Wyłomem Smoka. Podobna książka znajdywała się w The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Gdy Złamał się Smok Treść Gdzie byłeś podczas Wyłomu Smoka? wielu autorów Krótki opis i liczne relacje z Wyłomu Smoka Corax, Cyrodiil, Rada Starszych: „Nikt nie rozumie, co się stało, gdy wybrani zatańczyli na tej wieży. Łatwo byłoby zlekceważyć tę sprawę i nazwać ją bzdurą, gdyby nie Amulet Królów. Nie wspominają o nim nawet Pradawne Zwoje... Poprawię się - Pradawne Zwoje nie mogą o nim wspominać. Gdy Kapłani Ćmy dostrajają zwoje do bezczasowego czasu, zapisane w nich znaki zawsze znikają. Amulet Królów jednak, ze swoją nadduszą cesarzy, może powiedzieć coś więcej. Jeśli wierzyć Hestrze, Cyrodiil stało się Cesarstwem wśród gwiazd. Jeśli wierzyć Shor-Elowi, Cyrodiil stało się jajkiem. Większość mówi coś w języku, którym mogą się porozumiewać tylko naokoło. Rada zebrała teksty i relacje ze wszystkich prowincji i żadne z opowieści nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego poza jednym: wszyscy mieszkańcy Tamriel podczas Środka Świtu, niezależnie od 'teraz', w jakim się znaleźli, śledzili upadek ośmiu gwiazd. I tym sposobem liczyli dni". Mehra Nabisi, Dunmerka, mistrzyni trójkąta nowej świątyni: „Opisy Środkowego Świtu pochodzą z cesarstwa ludzi i są dowodem na kłamstwa istot zwących się aedrami. W Tamriel spadło osiem gwiazd, każda oznaczała jedną z niesprawiedliwości, jakie ukazał światu Lorkhan. Veloth odczytał te znaki i powiedział Boethiah, który je potwierdził, i powiedział Mefali, która zabezpieczyła nas przed nimi, i powiedział Azurze, która wysłała Almsivi, by ochronić wierny lud przed krzywdą. Nawet cztery węgły domu kłopotów podniosły się, by chronić granice waszego szaleństwa. Patrzyliśmy na nasze granice i widzieliśmy, że wiją się jak węże. I widzieliśmy, że biegacie jak dawne duchy, pozbawione matematyki, bez umiejętności wnioskowania, poddając się wiecznemu 'teraz' jak niewolnicy śluzu, zawieszenia. Nie pytaj nas, gdzie byliśmy podczas Wyłomu Smoka, bo z całego świata tylko my wiemy, a może nawet pokażemy wam, jak sprawić, by ponownie nastąpił wyłom". R'leyt-harhr, Khajiit, opiekun Grzywy: „Pytasz, gdzie byli Khajiitowie podczas Wyłomu Smoka? R'leyt ci powie: zapisywali go. 'Tysiąc osiem lat', znasz to. Myślisz, że Cyro-nordowie sami to wymyślili. Wy, ludzie, kradniecie lepiej niż Rajhin! Podczas gdy wy walczyliście z duchami i rodziliście własnych ojców, Grzywa patrzyła na ja-Kha'jay, bo księżyce trwały tam gdzie trzeba, ale wam brakowało cukru, by to zobaczyć. Trzeba wam przyznać: poważnie skrzywdziliście Alkosha, a to niełatwe. Ale niech się wam nie wydaje, że wiecie, co dzięki temu osiągnęliście, że kiedykolwiek się dowiecie. Zrobiliście to znowu z Wielkim Kroczącym, nie raz, a dwa! Raz w Rimmen - nigdy nie nauczymy się z tym żyć. Drugi raz - w Daggerfall, a może w Wartowni? A może w Wayrest? A może we wszystkich tych miejscach naraz? Pojmujecie, Cyrodiil? Kiedy się obudzicie i zrozumiecie, co naprawdę stało się z krasnoludami?" Mannimarco, bóg robaków, nekromanci: „Trzej złodzieje Morrowind mogli wam powiedzieć, gdzie byli. Mógł to zrobić też Najwyższy Król Alinoru, bo to on spowodował wyłom. Są też na ziemi inni, którzy mogliby to zrobić: Ysmir, Pelinal, Arnand Lis, albo raczej Arctus? Powiedziałby ostatni krasnolud, gdybyście mu pozwolili. A ja? Ja byłem tam i znowu tu, jak my wszyscy, śmiertelnicy, podczas Wyłomu Smoka. Jak myślicie, kiedy poznałem swój sekret? Wybrańcy Marukhati pokazali nam całą chwałę świtu, byśmy się mogli uczyć, po prostu: tak na górze, jak na dole". de:Als der Drache brach en:Where were you when the Dragon Broke? es:¿Dónde estabais cuando la paradoja dragontina? ru:Где ты был, когда произошёл Прорыв Дракона? Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki